Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply technique. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a switch-mode power supply apparatus and a controlling module and a peak current mode controlling method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The electronic products need electric power to operate. Switch-mode power supplies are currently used to supply power to electric products as they are lighter, smaller, and with high efficiency. Compared to voltage mode control, current mode control exhibits highly stable feedback loop and a faster load transient response.
The average current mode and peak current mode controls are commonly used for the current mode control. For switch-mode power supplies operating in the peak current mode control, slope compensation is necessary to increase the stability.
For an input voltage of a comparably small variety (e.g. a DC input), designers can decide a fixed slope to meet the requirements. However, for a time-variant input voltage (e.g. an AC input), such as slope compensation used in PFC, the slope has to be adaptive. However the implementation is challenging requiring adaptive slope compensation for different load conditions.